Elementary
Elementary is an American crime drama television series produced by the commercial broadcasting television network CBS. It is based on short stories and novels about Sherlock Holmes, written by Arthur Conan Doyle. Robert Doherty created the television series, and also serve as a executive producer and writer on the show. The series consists of seven seasons which completed on Aug 15, 2019. Premise Elementary stars Jonny Lee Miller as detective Sherlock Holmes and Lucy Liu as Dr. Joan Watson in a modern-day drama about a crime-solving duo that cracks the NYPD’s most impossible cases. Following his fall from grace in London and a stint in rehab, eccentric Sherlock escapes to Manhattan where his wealthy father forces him to live with his worst nightmare – a sober companion, Dr. Watson. A successful surgeon until she lost a patient and her license three years ago, Watson views her current job as another opportunity to help people, as well as paying a penance. However, the restless Sherlock is nothing like her previous clients. He informs her that none of her expertise as an addiction specialist applies to him and he’s devised his own post-rehab regimen – resuming his work as a police consultant in New York City. Watson has no choice but to accompany her irascible new charge on his jobs. But Sherlock finds her medical background helpful, and Watson realizes she has a knack for playing investigator. Sherlock’s police contact, Capt. Tommy Gregson, knows from previous experience working with Scotland Yard that Sherlock is brilliant at closing cases, and welcomes him as part of the team, which includes Detective Marcus Bell. Groomed as Gregson's protege, Bell is a top-notch investigator with sharp intuition and formidable interrogation skills. Although initially skeptical of Holmes and his unorthodox methods, Bell begins to recognize Sherlock as an asset in their investigations. With the mischievous Sherlock Holmes now running free in New York solving crime, it’s simple deduction that he’s going to need someone to keep him grounded, and it’s elementary that it’s a job for Watson.(January 2013). "About the show". CBSPressExpress. Retrieved May 23, 2013. Cast Main characters Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes: a former Scotland Yard consultant who now lives in New York City after receiving drug rehabilitation there for his previous drug-related problems in London. Sherlock is a deductive genius with a variety of interests and enthusiasms that assist him in his investigations. After spending six months in rehab, he contacts an old associate, Captain Tommy Gregson of the NYPD to resume his previous job as a consultant detective. He is forced by his father to live with Dr. Joan Watson, his "sober companion" who provides him with aftercare.Elementary (TV series)". Wikipedia. Retrieved May 23, 2013. Lucy Liu as Joan Watson: A former successful surgeon, which adds to her complement of skills. She comes to Sherlock when she is hired by his father as his sober companion, to help him remain abstinent after his release from rehabilitation. After her contracted time is finished she remains on after lying to Sherlock, telling him that his father had retained her services. He comes to rely on her input and grows to trust her as she helps him come to terms with his life after addiction. After a while, Sherlock reveals that he found out that she was no longer being paid to stay as a companion. He offers her a position as an apprentice, telling her how much she means to him and how she helps him to focus. Joan accepts and starts her training as a detective with Sherlock. Aidan Quinn as Captain Tommy Gregson:Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARStaff). "In the Elementraverse, Gregson's first name is "Tommy."" April 15, 2013.Gregson's first name as Tommy has been mentioned in several episodes, including "While You Were Sleeping," and "One Way to Get Off." Once, when assigned to Scotland Yard to observe their counter-terrorism bureau, he and Sherlock's paths crossed, and he was impressed with his work as a detective. He genuinely likes Sherlock and the two have mutual respect for each other, though he admits that Sherlock is a "pain in the ass." Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell: While initially against the idea of getting help from Sherlock, he comes to realize Sherlock's talent as a detective and readily takes advice from him. Recurring characters *Natalie Dormer as Jamie Moriarty: Sherlock's nemesis. After Sherlock interrupted several of her plans when he worked for Scotland Yard, she tricked Sherlock into falling in love with her so she could study him, knowing her only as Irene Adler. *Samantha Quan as Lin Wen: Joan's sister. *Ato Essandoh as Alfredo Llamosa: Sherlock's sponsor. He works as a car security consultant. *Rhys Ifans as Mycroft Holmes: Sherlock's brother who poses as a restauranteur while working for MI6. *John Noble as Morland Holmes: Sherlock's father. *Ophelia Lovibond as Kitty Winter: Sherlock's protegée. *Jordan Gelber as Dr. Eugene Hawes: Medical examiner at the Morgue. *Clyde: Sherlock's pet turtle. For a full character list, see: Development In September 2011, CBS ordered a script based on Arthur Donan Coyle's Sherlock Holmes.Lesley Goldberg (September 13, 2011). "CBS Investigating 'Sherlock Holmes,' 'Mommy-Track Mysteries'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 15, 2013. In January 2012, After CBS green-lighted the pilot, Michael Cuesta was hired as director for the pilot. In February that year, Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu were cast as Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson, respectively.Lacey Rose (January 17, 2012). "CBS Greenlights Modern Sherlock Holmes, Legal Drama to Pilot". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 15, 2013.Nellie Andreeva (January 26, 2012). "Michael Cuesta Signs Overall Deal With CBS Studios, Will Direct CBS Pilot ‘Elementary’". Deadline. Retrieved May 15, 2013.Lesley Goldberg (January 14, 2012). "'Dexter' Killer Tapped to Play Sherlock Holmes in CBS Pilot". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 15, 2013.Lesley Goldberg (February 27, 2012). "Lucy Liu to Play Watson in CBS' Sherlock Holmes Drama Pilot". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 15, 2013. Aidan Quinn was later cast in March as Captain Tommy Gregson.Nellie Andreeva (March 7, 2012). "Aidan Quinn To Co-Star In ‘Elementary’, ‘Descendants’ Amara Miller In ’1600 Penn’". Deadline. Retrieved May 15, 2013. CBS gave the pilot a premiere date in July, and the day after, the leads and the producers attended a panel at Comic-Con.Kristina Bustos (July 11, 2012). "CBS unveils fall premiere dates: 'Elementary', 'Partners', 'Vegas'". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 15, 2013.James Hibberd (June 25, 2012). "CW's 'Beast,' CBS' 'Elementary' going to Comic-Con". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved May 15, 2013. The official poster for the television series was released later that month,Kristina Bustos (July 30, 2012). "CBS debuts new fall show posters: 'Elementary', 'Vegas', more". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 15, 2013. with character posters following in September.Tom Eames (September 11, 2012). "'Elementary': Sherlock and Watson in new character posters - pictures". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 15, 2013. After the series was given a first season of 13 episodes, Jon Michael Hill was cast as Detective Marcus Bell.Michael Ausiello (June 21, 2012). "Exclusive: CBS' Elementary Sleuths Out Recurring Gig for Detroit 187's Jon Michael Hill". TVLine. Retrieved May 15, 2013. The filming for the first season (excluding the pilot) began in late-July.(CPSPhoto). Lights! Camera! Action! New Sherlock Holmes drama #Elementary starring Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu has started production in NYC. Instagram. Retrieved May 23, 2013. Jon Michael hill is later promoted from a recurring role to a regular.Nellie Andreeva (September 12, 2012). "Gilles Marini Named Regular On ‘Switched At Birth’, Jon Michael Hill On ‘Elementary’". Deadline. Retrieved May 15, 2013. In September, the pilot premiered to a total of 13.3 million viewers, later making the series the #1 new series on CBS.Paul Millar (September 28, 2012). "'Elementary' premiere snatches 13.3 million for CBS". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 15, 2013. In October, CBS gave the series a full season, bringing the episode order to 22.Morgan Jeffery (October 24, 2012). "'Elementary', 'Vegas' get full seasons from CBS". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 15, 2013. In November, CBS granted the series the coveted post-Super Bowl slot.Kate Goodacre (November 6, 2012). "'Elementary' granted coveted post-Super Bowl slot by CBS". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 15, 2013. and ordered two more episodes.Nellie Andreeva (November 15, 2012). "CBS Expands ‘Elementary’ Order By Two Episodes, Trims ‘Vegas’ By One". Deadline. Retrieved May 15, 2013. Trivia *It was creator Robert Doherty's idea to create the Green screens to the flashback shots where characters reveal their deductions. They are the only sequences shot on film.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "Rob's idea. Those are the only thing we shoot on film - it's easier to get that effect that way." February 15, 2013. References Category:Production